New Edit : "Defenders of Gore" Glossary
Defenders of Gore *A bunch of crocks dressed like idiots robbing a gun store *A human blonde with a fanatical glare in her face *A man with blue skin and coppery hair *A. Vogt – Weapon Merchant *All dressed in loose fitting sheet like robes *Amusement park *another Gore Defender would never need a mask again . - (Eric's Body Count) *Arsenal *Arsenal Gate *axe *Azure Emperor *badge of the Union police *bald headed Blue *bald headed bright blue humanoid *balloon tires *basic school teacher *Beam Gloves *beamers *bed sheet wearing protesters *Big Ball - Typo (Should be Gigaball) *blood *Blue, the *BoCA *bore hole stabilization *Botnaars *butter *Captain Ironfist -should be Captain Ironhand *chain sword *CIT chip *Class VII license *class VII weapons *clear sign of shock *compacted Ultronit *Cops *Crystal suite *D 12 FTL shuttle *Day Site *Day Site Town *Dusk, city *Dust Bouncer *Earth *eating anything organic *Egill *Elena *Expel all corporations form Gore *failed sun *fanatical terror group *Fangsnapper dung heap *Federal Class Three license *Federal Weapons bearer License Class III *Fight for the rights of Gore *filthy scum *First Response team *Flicker Fish hatching *Flyer *foot ball sized objects *fore field -typo- *fourth Gun store employee - Notes section *Free Gore *Free Space *Freedom of speech *Friesenheim speargun *Gal Drifts *Galactic Drifters *gallows *GalNet customers *gas planet *Ghost that actually was a floating actor *Gigaball *Gore *Gore Defenders *Gore II *gorgeous woman with long silvery hair *Governor *Green Hell *Gun stores customers *Gunnar *guns *H'tkik *hair grower injection *Harpoon guns *Haunted Space station *hellish devices *Hero *Hero of Nilfeheim *Hero of Twilight *high heeled boots *His left arm was a burned stump and he shivered *holo image of rock *hostages *I restored your scalp and replaced most of your ear *I roasted a third one . - (Eric's Body Count) *in stasis *Isen Landsby *Josh *Klack *Klack on he outside, Terran to the core . *knives *laser eyes *Last chance Hero *Loki cursed rotting Fangsnapper dung heap of a planet *Loudmouth *low tech versions *major of the City *man in civilian clothing *Marine Corps Issue Chain sword *Marine Corps issue Tech Stop spheres *marines *Mil Grade level IV *molecular bond *mono field sword *Mördaren *mouthpiece *Mr. Hero *Mr. Olafson *Mr. Reynolds *Mr. Walthers *My shot had hit the man where his neck met his torso - (Eric's Body Count) *Nano Termite flamer *Neo Viking *Neuro connector *Neutronium *Night side *Night Side Town *Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim fish *non Newtonian liquid *Nubhir skinner *Nul *odd version of the Union Flag *one missing a head - gunstore victim Twilight *open flyer *our oddball orbit *ow grav carry bags - Typo : Low Grav carry bags *Para-Dim force field *PDD *Piostla *Planet Governor *Planet representative *Planet side *Pluribus *Police robots *powder fine dust *protest group *protest group *PSI Corps *Quadi Ped *Queens consideration *Re-Gen tank *recently completed trans planet mover *red plastic bags *reinforced Neutronium - error - Should read reinforced Ultronit *restoration surgery *rganic material -typo - Organic material *robes where white and were stained with blood *robots *roller coaster ride was bolted right to the rock wall *Salmon *Saran *Saresii *self replicating genetically engineered spores *self-aiming weapons *sentient *sentient life *shoot fingers *Sif *site turned to the planet *skin tight velvet suit *Society parasites *Space Bus *Spear *Spider Bot ride *Spindlar *Spore Bombs *steward who had just served the drinks *Stop killing the living planet *Swing Tram *sword *Taxis *Tech Stop bombs *Terran *Thauran *Thauran worlds *the Academy *the best sea food and fish restaurant in the entire quadrant *The decoys aren't doing too well *The gun pointing at me was held by a woman *the other had a fist size black hole - gunstore victim Twilight *The right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed *the Union *this dust, it is mined? *Three men and a woman in blood stained sheets *to skip uploads *Togar *Tri-Eight Tyranno *Twilight *Twilight Police *Twilight strip *Ult *Ultronit *Union *Union Fire Department *Union oppression *Union Police *Union SWAT *Useless maggots *vaporized the gang members head . - (Eric's Body Count) *Viking friend *Virtu show viewer *Vogt's *War spores *Weapon store *weapons must by law look like weapons *What the Locals called the Night side *white water rafting trip *William Reynolds *Xeno Class *Ygral *Yutoo Category:Glossary Category:Fragments